The Killings
In Nobody We Trust/Allegiances Chapter 1 A half moon had passed and today was my warrior ceremony. I felt so proud as Bramblestar rambled on about the warrior code, Ebonypaw and I. I felt a pang of sorrow when I realized that Hollypaw could've, ''should've, ''here with us. But those rogues will get what's coming, I promise that. And Sunpaw, although not our biological sister, or a warrior apprentice, we were close as kits, and I miss that. I missed being close with my littermates. "--the cost of your life?" I was lost in my thoughts the whole time Bramblestar spoke, but at least I knew what to say and do. "I do," Ebonypaw and I said in unison. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightsong. StarClan honors your courage and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ebonypaw received the name Ebonyleaf, and was honored for her courage and independence. We concluded by each licking Bramblestar's shoulder as custom. The crowd called our names, and even though I wasn't on close terms with Ivypool and Foxleap, they still looked as if they were going to burst with pride. Ebonypaw and I bounded towards them, and were each nuzzled. "You're both the warriors I hoped you would turn out to be," Ivypool meowed, "And I'm so proud of you." "Thank you," I said to her. Foxleap and Sunpaw congratulated us also, and Snowfang and I joked about my hardships as an apprentice. I thanked him for teaching me so well, and I really meant it. But however many compliments and congrats I got, I was most excited when Tigerclaw came my way. "You're still small," The large tom poked fun at me. "Yes, but now I know how to fight you," I growled playfully, giving him a soft swipe over the ears. "You're welcome," Snowfang butted in. Brackenfur trotted over. The golden tom was starting to look old, but he still had a lively gleam in his amber eyes. "How would you feel going on your first patrol as a warrior?" He asked, "Ebonyleaf has already been assigned on a hunting patrol." "I would love to," I answered. "Great," Brackenfur mewed. "You, Tigerclaw, and--" He scanned the crowd under the shade of the Highledge. "Dewfrost and Darkflame." The two toms' ears perked upon hearing their name, and came to Brackenfur. "Yes, Brackenfur?" Darkflame greeted. His deep, gruff voice reminded me of Tigerclaw. They could've been identical twins. "Border patrol. Tigerclaw's leading," The deputy informed. Darkflame's whiskers twitched in annoyance, and his icy blue gaze stood out from his black pelt, and it was a hateful gaze. The two brothers got along great until it came to leading, because they both strived to be the authority figure. Then they just ignored each other and argued with what the other says. "Let's head out," Tigerclaw ordered. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Our patrol was near the WindClan border. The whole trek through our territory had been filled with paranoia, Darkflame caught the near-stale scent of a fox, and then later we heard rustling in the brush. There wasn't a scent in the air either of us could catch, Dewfrost even searched a little bit but couldn't find anything. I felt relaxed though near WindClan. I'd never spent more than a day in the moors, but I guess that was just my WindClan heritage doing its thing. I stood looking out into the rolling hills, thinking what it would've been like if Bramblestar had let Ebonyleaf and I live there. "Thinking about your parents?" Tigerclaw asked, padding up to my side. Darkflame and Dewfrost were following a fox scent farther off. "No," I answered. "What it would've been like if I lived in WindClan instead. But I guess I wonder how they are sometimes." "But if you lived in WindClan I would've never met you," Tigerclaw purred. "Cut the fox-dung," Darkflame growled, crawling through the undergrowth back to us. "Nightsong, just because you're not even part ThunderClan doesn't mean you can dream about WindClan all the time, your loyalties are with us. And Tigerclaw,--quit flirting when there's a fox den nearby." "A fox den?" Tigerclaw's pelt bristled. Before we got to speak another word, a WindClan patrol came trotting down the hill on their side of the stream. A large black tom stopped at the border and lashed his tail. "Y'all have been at our border for quite some time, what are you up to?" He growled. "Tracking foxes. Why do you care?" Tigerclaw hissed. Four other cats appeared behind the black tom. It took me a while before I realized this was Breezepelt, my father. It had just been so long. "Really? Well I wonder what explains one of our apprentices dead not far from the border?" ''An apprentice killed? '' Chapter 2